The proposed investigation seeks to explore the relationship between interpersonal communication about HIV prevention and HIV testing intentions among adult Black men who have sex with men (BMSM) and other men who have sex with men (MSM) of their social networks (ages 18-64) in the New York City area. We will conduct a cross-sectional formative research study, using both quantitative and qualitative methods, guided by the following primary aims: 1) to determine the content and contexts of messages being disseminated about HIV prevention strategies and HIV testing among adult NYC-based BMSM and their social networks;and 2) to assess the relationship between interpersonal HIV prevention communication and intent to receive an HIV test among BMSM and their social networks. Secondary aims of the study include: a) to determine how BMSM and other MSM in their social networks diffuse messages about HIV prevention and HIV testing within their social networks;b) to determine what methods and venues for HIV testing are preferred by BMSM and other MSM of their social networks;c) to determine what barriers and facilitators to HIV testing exist among BMSM and other MSM of their social networks;d) to assess how specific psychosocial and behavioral variables (i.e., sexual identity, drug use, unsafe sex, gay-related stigma, HIV-related stigma, gay community attachment, and ethnic community attachment) relate to message diffusion methods as well as HIV testing preferences;and, e) to determine intent to receive HIV testing. Theoretical framework for this study is based primarily on the theory of reasoned action and secondarily on the diffusion of innovation theory. To achieve these aims, we will recruit a total of 300 BMSM and other MSM in their social networks. One hundred (100) BMSM are being recruited via active and passive recruitment methods at specific venues and special community events. These 100 BMSM will then recruit 200 other MSM from within their social networks to participate in the study (i.e., respondent- driven sampling). Data analyses will utilize multivariate analysis techniques (i.e., regression analyses, logistic regression) to determine the power and strength of relationships between interpersonal communication and HIV testing intention variables. Quantitative assessments will be administered via Audio-CASI;qualitative assessments will be administered via structured personal interviews. Mixed-methods strategies simultaneously examining the qualitative and quantitative data will be utilized to explore components of the Theory of Reasoned Action (TRA) framework of the study as well as the content and contexts of HIV prevention through interpersonal communication. Results from this study will facilitate a better understanding about the specific messages being conveyed about HIV prevention and HIV testing between Black men who have sex with men and their friends, peers and sexual partners. Findings will also provide information on how this type of interpersonal communication may relate to behavioral intentions to test for HIV. Information from this study will help inform HIV prevention and testing efforts as well as social marketing and clinical interventions created in response to reducing health disparities as outlined by the Healthy People 2010 objectives and the recent CDC document entitled, A Heightened National Response to the HIV/AIDS Crisis Among African Americans.